teenauthorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Number 1 by MrandMrsPeetaMellark-Chapter 2
Chapter 2 Elise walked yet again. Elise was feeling brave, so she went up to this mystery dude and said “What’s your name?” He jumped as she said this and replied “Woah! You gotta stop doing that!” “Sorry,” Elise said, “Now seriously, what’s your name?” “Raymond, but most people call me Ray.” “Oh. Ok.” “‘Oh. Ok.’? That’s what you call a pickup line?” Ray said. Elise could feel herself blushing, her cheeks turning a dark, turnip red, raindrops sizzling against her skin. “So…ummmm…,” Elise said, trying to make conversation, “What are you doing after school today? Maybe we could…go out for coffee?” “Yeah, sure. Meet me at Starbucks then.” Ray replied, awkwardly. ---- At school, Elise saw Ray twice. He didn’t see her, but she didn’t know that. She thought that Ray was ignoring her. She was wrong. Elise was all Ray was thinking about. Ray was warned twice about going to the Principal’s Office for zoning out in class for thinking about her. As the day went on, Elise was getting nervous. What if he doesn’t like me? What if he bails? The teachers also had to make Elise snap out of it. “Ms. McKenna, would you please demonstrate the problem on the board?” “Wh...Wha--? Oh, uh, yeah, sure.” Elise missed the A.P. class, but only by a bit, so she breezed through the problem. She was done in about thirty seconds, which was good, considering it was Algebra. “You did a fine job, Ms. McKenna, considering that you ‘zoned out’, as they say these days.” Mr. Flat said. The whole class groaned. They all hated when teachers tried to act cool. Elise just looked down at her feet while she walked back to her desk. Selena, who was in her class and sat next to her, passed her a note that said: Elise, you never zone out in Algebra. Wait, no I can’t say that anymore because Mr. Flat just made it old. Ok, you never SPACE out in Algebra. Why? Oh, I was just thinking about how I have to meet some guy after school at Starbucks that calls me blue-eyes and thinks I’m a complete spazz. Which was totally true. But she could never tell Sel (her nickname had many, which included Selly, Sel, S, and something else that would make not many publishers want to publish this as a children’s novel.) that. Elise actually wrote: Oh, I, uh, have something in L.A. next per. that’s due and I forgot to add something really important so I’m thinking what I’ll do when Mrs. Stevenson yells at me. You’re lying. No, I’m not. Yes, you are. ''Fine, you caught me. I met this guy on the way to--'' But she didn’t get to finish her sentence because Mr. Flat came up to them and said “Anything you would like to share with the class, ladies?” They shook their heads. “I thought so.” Mr. Flat said with a not-so-attractive-sneer. When class was over, Mr. Flat called them back to his desk. It was cluttered with papers and prunes. (Mr. Flat was OLD.) “Yes, Mr. Flat?” Sel and Elise said at the same time. Sel was about to say ‘Jinx’, but Elise elbowed her in the stomach before she got the opportunity. “I would like to know what you girls were writing about,” Mr. Flat said in his old man voice, “if you would like to tell me. If you do not wish to share, then I suggest you get ready for some writing after school.” Elise shot a Man, this dude is strict look to Selena. “Oh, we were just writing about how, uh, good your, uh, tie looks today. Yeah, I just love that tie!” Elise said. The tie was hideous, with clowns all over it. Just like all of this other ties, but he didn’t need to know that. “Oh, you really think so? Well, not many people appreciate clowns. Today they are often seen as murderers, with bloody knives. What time has done to the world's entertainment…” “Yes, I just love clowns. I loved going to the circus as a little girl.” Selena said, and flashed her fake, but dazzling smile. Elise always thought that Selena would make a great actress, but Sel wanted to be a pediatrician. Elise: “What’s the point in that?” Selena: “I’d make, like, a TON of money! And I like to be with kids.” Elise: “You’d make tons of money as an actress! You’re a total idiot.” Elise hated Sel for that, but they were still friends. Category:Number 1